


Warm (You Keep Me)

by haksguns



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Enjoy !!, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, This is pure fluff, au where you’re bstfs with giwook, this is short i’m so sorry, wholesome teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksguns/pseuds/haksguns
Summary: You hadn’t realized how quickly day turned to night, until you felt your phone vibrate beside you on the couch, eyes peeling from the television in front of you.9:13 PM:(cya 🎧) come let me in, you hagSnorting at the short message, you get up and head to the door. The blanket that had been resting across your lap now hung from your shoulders, keeping you cocooned in warmth as you open your home to the outside elements.Giwook raised his head, lifting a plastic bag with a grin. You narrowly noticed the way he shivered, the sound of his teeth clattering almost inaudible over the rustle of the bag.“Finally, I thought I was gonna freeze to death out here!”
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Warm (You Keep Me)

_Winter. It was absolutely unbearable._

You remember having woken up to cancelled classes, as a snow storm struck the city late the previous night. Which to you, was a godsend. You were overly stressed with having to write papers constantly, that a day off to relax was just what you needed. The only thing was: _how where you to spend your day?_

It hit you, when you were preparing yourself breakfast, what your ideal relaxation activity would be. _Binge watching a KDrama on Netflix, one you’d been wanting to start for weeks._

And after you finished your meal, you pulled your weighted blanket from your bed to your living room couch to settle and start your show.

—

You hadn’t realized how quickly day turned to night, until you felt your phone vibrate beside you on the couch, eyes peeling from the television in front of you.

 ** _9:13 PM:_** _(cya 🎧) come let me in, you hag_

Snorting at the short message, you get up and head to the door. The blanket that had been resting across your lap now hung from your shoulders, keeping you cocooned in warmth as you open your home to the outside elements.

Giwook raised his head, lifting a plastic bag with a grin. You narrowly noticed the way he shivered, the sound of his teeth clattering almost inaudible over the rustle of the bag.

“Finally, I thought I was gonna freeze to death out here!”

You rolled your eyes, stepping aside as to let the boy in. Annoyance laced your tone as you watched Giwook toss the bag on your tea table, “I’m not much older than you, Kiwi. Stop calling me a hag.”

Your best friend ignored your quip, sighing appreciatively as he plopped down on your couch and sunk into the cushions. Yet again, you rolled your eyes as he looked at you expectantly, patting the spot beside him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _noona_.”

A snort left Giwook as you shoved him playfully, pretending to gag at the nickname.

“ _Anyways!_ ” He started, reaching for the bag that now had its contents spilling out of it, courtesy of having been thrown down without a second thought.

“I figured that, since it’s cold tonight, we could…” His sentence trailed as he fished for two white cans, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. He held one out to you, soon after, looking almost triumphant of his task, “Share some beer to help warm us up!”

You started at him incredulously, before letting out a breathless giggle. Grabbing the can, you opened it, tapping it against his before tossing your head back to down the bitter liquid.

“You’re such a dumbass, you know?” Setting the can down on the table, you sat back and leaned on the boy beside you.

He gave a short hum in response, tilting his head awkwardly to look at you as you rest your own on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Giwook gave a cheeky grin, eyes twinkling with something you couldn’t quite place. “But I’m _your_ dumbass.”

He reached a hand over, swiping the strands of hair that fell in your face behind your ear. Hesitantly, he let his hand rest against your cheek for a second, before pulling back and clearing his throat.

“So, what’re we watching?”

Ignoring his question, just as he had done to you earlier, you sit up to study his face for just a moment. The lack of reply lead to him glancing at you in confusion, a pink tint dusting the apples of his cheeks under your stare.

“Giwook,” you mumbled, eyes dropping down to his lips as you felt your own face heat up. His faint response of “yeah?” barely registered in your mind as you leaned forward to press a soft kiss on them.

It took a second before the boy cupped your cheeks, returning the kiss just as gently. Almost as quickly as it happened, you had to pull back to allow air to refill your lungs, a shocked expression contorting your face.

You coughed, trying to rid the awkwardness of the air, only to see Giwook give you a boyish smile.

“Wh-” you pouted, only to be pulled into his side abruptly, his body warmth flooding your senses.

“Nothing. Let’s just continue our date for now.”

Lightly smacking his shoulder and sharing a laugh, you realized just how cozy it felt being beside your ‘best friend.’

A little grin tugged at the corners of your mouth.

_Maybe winter wasn’t so unbearable after all._

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this was a little self indulgent but it’s been cold !! and i love him 🥺
> 
> ps. make sure you’re all staying safe !! drink lots of water, wash your hands, eat fruits and veggies and stay home if you can !!


End file.
